PPC Rec Center/Herr Wozzeck's List
Herro. If you're here, you probably came from the Rec Center. So here we go: Single Fandom A Different Lesson by Nievelion - T *'Continuum: '''Kung Fu Panda *'Status: Complete *'Warnings: '''Heavy violence, mild gore, some non-explicit sexual content. *'Summary: 'The very day after his defeat by the Dragon Warrior, a battered and injured Tai Lung is taken in by Master Shifu. Several of the Five, most notably Tigress, think he is out of his mind, while Po has faith in his enemy. Can a father undo his past mistakes? *'The reason I like it: Hot damn, is this an epic in every sense of the word. This fic is simply wonderful, mostly because it somehow still makes Tai Lung in character while basically making him go through a fic-long Heel-Face Turn﻿ that involves so much else it's mind-boggling. Changing Fate by Made Nightwing - T *'Continuum: 'Mass Effect *'Status: '''Incomplete/Work In Progress *'Warnings: Language. *'Summary: '''Operative Jaqueline Harper: Cerberus Loyalist, adopted daughter of The Illusive Man. Miri Lawson: Subject Zero of the Teltin Project, convicted criminal. biotic powerhouse. Somehow, they must put aside their differences and help Shepard stop the Reapers. *'The reason I like it: This is one of the most fascinating AU fics I've read in a long time. It's incredibly fun to read what would have happened if Jack and Miranda had switched places: it's a very difficult thing to make very different characters while still having them be recognizable in relation to their canon counterparts, and Made Nightwing nailed ''that balance. Also fun to read if you're a Mass Effect fan like me. Razor's Edge by Tairis Deamhan - M *'Continuum: Mass Effect *'Status: '''Complete *'Warnings: 'Language, some gore, non-explicit sexual content. *'Summary: 'Mass Effect 2 novelization, the life of one spectre that's seen more than his share of the galaxy's dark side. If you've already died once the question becomes what's worth living for? It's the question that will have to be answered to save a galaxy. *'The reason I like it: Talimancers in general tend to write a lot of fanfiction. This one, I think, is the best of the Talimancer stories for many reasons. It treats everything about the story of ME2 with more emotional gravitas than the game did, particularly in some of the more emotionally vested loyalty missions. And the romance? Executed wonderfully. The Dark Side of the Hog by Various People - Ratings vary from story to story, the collection's rating is T *'Continuum: 'Sonic Universe *'Status: '''Complete. *'Summary: In this collab. you shall find a fine collection of one-shots about different Sonic characters, made by the staff members of the "Dark Side of the Hog" community. *'''The reason I like it: Here are a bunch of short stories by a whole bunch of people as gathered by one Madhog thy Master, all about dissecting the characterizations of Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Your mileage will definitely vary on how well some of these stories adhere to canon, but all of them are very good and very well-written, especially when they're speculative fics. This could count as shameless plugging seeing as how one of the stories happens to be written by yours truly, but really, you should check out everybody else's stories, too, for they're all really good. For specific recs, my personal favorites are Rouge: Corpus Vitam Pulchram ''(Solis Knight), ''Perspective ''(The Conflicted Writer), ''Which Came First? ''(Rae Logan), and ''Dramatis Personae ''(Madhog thy Master). Crossovers Pony Space by OceanLord - T *'Continua: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic x Dead Space *'Status: '''Incomplete/Work In Progress *'Summary: 'Twilight makes a mess of things and accidently summons the engineer, and Necromorph slayer, Isaac Clarke into Equestria. Now she and Luna must deal with the armored interloper while they all search for the ponies who seek to ressurect the Marker. *'The reason I like it: Survival horror game crossed with a girl's cartoon? Sounds like a PPCer's badfic wet dream... until you look inside. The event described in the summary doesn't occur until chapter five, and until then we get a whole bunch of scenes that are extremely in character for all the ponies. And when we get to Isaac Clarke being pulled in? It's treated realistically by everybody present. Whom She Found by Assassin of Shadows - T *'Continua:' Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem *'Status: '''Incomplete/Work In Progress *'Summary: Before the battle with Nergal, before the fight for Caelin, before her journey began, Lyn found a young man unconscious on the Plains of Sacae, only he wasn't a tactician or even from the same world. *'''The reason I like it: Link talks in this one, I'll get that out of the way. Thankfully, the Link here isn't the annoying "well, excuse me princess" type that he was in that cartoon. In fact... he's rather formal. But the good thing is that there is quite a bit of depth to this story, both as far as Link's presence on Elibe is and with all of the other characters too. Definitely worth a look. Authors Anne Whynn Anne tends to work within a lot of fandoms: I was first introduced to her with a District 9 fanfiction before I found myself reading her two excellent Mass Effect fanfiction. She's got a real gift for character development: it's noteworthy that the District 9 fanfiction consists almost completely of original characters, and ''none ''of them feel like Sues/Stus at all, and this shows in her Mass Effect fanfiction too. She can also write really well, which is an added plus.﻿ Category:PPC Rec Center